


Crazy

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Naruto's crazy. Sasuke's crazy. We're all crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Title:** Crazy  
 **Author:**  DoneItALL  
 **Word Count:** 912  
 **Warning:**  Eating disorder (anorexia with a hint of bulimia), Major character death (NOBODY CAN LIVE), partner abuse  
 **Summary:**  Naruto's crazy. Sasuke's crazy. We're all crazy.  


  
**Crazy**   


_ The Beginning: _

“I love you,” he whispered wrapping his body around Sasuke’s absorbing the overwhelming heat radiating off the pale body.

“Yeah, whatever.”

_During_ :

It was getting unbearable.

Knowing that he wasn’t loved,

Wasn’t cared for,

In the same way,

He loved Sasuke.

“Are you hungry?” Sasuke asked leaning against the door frame to their bedroom.

He’d been rejected again. “Not really. I ate earlier with Sakura.”

Sasuke growled grabbing his hand in both of his pulling him into the kitchen, and slamming him down into a chair. 

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me Naruto.” He flinched. “You need to start eating. I don‘t need your fucking parents breathing down my neck for your dumb actions.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered digging into the food placed in front of him.

Later, when Sasuke was washing the dishes to place them in the dishwasher, he threw it all back up.

He cleaned his mouth till his gums bled from the intense force he had placed on his tooth brush.

He heard the front door slamming shut, and knew Sasuke had left to go find someone to fuck.

He exercised while waiting the hours it took for the Uchiha to come back sweaty, and disgusting.

“What are you doing?”

He stopped mid-crunch, and looked behind him. “I was trying to pass the time, I’m sorry.”

“Get off the floor. I don’t want your fuckin’ grandma yelling at me about your fuckin’ weight again,” Sasuke grouched pulling him up by his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto murmured stumbling along with his lover as he was dragged along.

“Shut up with that. If you were really sorry you wouldn’t have started this shit in the first place. You should have ate when you felt hungry and kept the stuff down, and because you couldn’t I’ve got all _your_ people on my back blaming me for something I can’t control.”

Naruto had his eyes closed while Sasuke rammed into him. He wrapped his arms around the pale large neck trying to still all the fat on his body from jiggling noticeably.

It didn’t work.

_Dating_ :

“You look fine,” Sasuke replied to his constant questioning.

“No, I don’t. We’re going to a place with a bunch of skinny, money hungry bitches who all just happen to be female, so with this outfit I am not fine,” Naruto refuted taking off his clothes.

“You’re skinny too,” Sasuke commented looking at the small tan body shuffling through their large walk-in closet.

“Am I a money hungry bitch too?” Naruto asked looking at him smiling.

“Well, you can be bitchy.”

“Agreed. How about these?” Naruto asked pulling something out.

“It’s your body, Naruto. Show it off all you want just know I’m the only one that can touch it.”

“Sure, babe.”

-skip-

Naruto turned around to look at his back in the mirror nude. Good Gosh, he was fucking fat. He pinched at the skin, and grimaced at the fat he accumulated between his fingers.

“Disgusting,” he murmured getting back to his exercises.

-skip-

“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed lowering himself on Sasuke’s dick fixing the large sleeping shirt on him so his chest wasn’t visible. He arched his back as Sasuke rubbed his hands over his nipples and sucked on them through the cotton nightshirt. “You feel so good inside me,” he moaned moving slowly, and setting the pace.

He slapped Sasuke’s hands off his jiggly thighs, and jelly rolled stomach, and made him lean on the head board.

“Don’t touch me, okay?”

-skip-

The first time it happened the night was tense, and Naruto had just gotten told off by his family for his size, and Sasuke had yelled at him too. He hadn’t made the cut for the play he had wanted, or the fashion show he had tried our for.

Sasuke’s brother had paid him a visit, and just that was enough to set him off for weeks, but his father also paid him a visit.

He was trying to breathe around the food Sasuke was shoveling down his throat, and he was crying, because his stomach couldn’t handle it all.

“You’re going to fucking eat even if I have to force you,” Sasuke whispered into his ear choking him.

_ The After _

Sasuke was still at work, and he was home alone. It had been five years since they had started dating, and through their ups & downs, most of them deep, deep downs, they had stayed together claiming it was their love that hadn’t let them leave. But he was tired.

He finished taking the cocktail of pills and liquid medicines, and answered the frantically ringing doorbell.

“Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto! You’re under arrest!”

He opened the door, and allowed them to cuff him feeling everything slow down. He slid into the hard plastic back seat of the cop car, and watched as outside zoomed past.

His eyes closed.

He had to kill Sasuke. He did.

Because it was love keeping them together.

And if he couldn’t keep living he wouldn’t allow Sasuke to either. He didn’t want to be replaced and forgotten.

He was crazy.

**AN: For those who are wondering what drug I use, I say none. Pure me.**

**And Naruto did kill himself by overdosing, and, obviously, most of those drugs shouldn’t have been taken together. Also he did kill Sasuke.**


End file.
